falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tuttles
Background The Tuttle family is a gang of American, communist hating hillbillies from the Appalachian mountains in Alabama. The Tuttles have been breeding with other Tuttles for.. well, for as long as the Tuttles have been around. They have never been good at much, but have always found a way to get by. Since the Tuttle children were born, they were raised to be hunters and true, proud Americans. The family was eventually exiled from their hillbilly community in Alabama and found themselves hunted by the neighbours they once used to barbecue together with. It had apparently all started when the competition in the moonshine business got too tough, no one could make moonshine like Cletus could. With nowhere to go, and a deep hatred for the ‘’red bastards’’, Cletus made the decision as the head of the family to move to the remote location of Chernarus, somewhere no one would find them again. He had first thought of moving to Vietnam since he knew the country well, but the climate wouldn’t suit him all that well no more. In Chernarus they would thrive on their new farm and gather their family to live in peace once again with a steady supply of ‘red’ meat. After years of living in their new country suspicions were raised against them by the locals and the local authorities for being outlaws and bad people. They got a reputation on them and were again exiled from most of the community. Though, when things started getting real bad and the locals around their farm went as far as to more or less declare war on the Tuttle family, the outbreak of the virus happened and they soon found themselves as the sole survivors of the Northern region outside the village they lived. Being survivalists nuts who would do anything to stay alive, they didn’t have as many problems as the regular survivors did. Long before the apocalypse even happened, the family had already acquired a taste for human flesh and the best hunt of all.. that of the two-legged boar, or even better! The two-legged communist boar! Short story short, the family is based on the bandit aspect of the game. Although we allow banditry within our group, as well as cannibalism, we do also engage in the friendly kind of role play. Although you will have to expect some kind of American behaviour from each and every one of us.The Tuttle family are true patriots who have been sheltered from common sense and intellectual conversation for their whole lives and now find themselves in the middle of a ‘red’ country. Expect them to show poor judgment. Goals Short-term * Secure the Northern regions of Chernarus * Establish dominance over the survivors. * Find more wives. * Eat some commies! Long-term * Establish a new Alabama in Chernarus. * Keep their family fed and alive. * Breed more Tuttles children. * Crush the idea of communism entirely. Their home The American town of ‘’Cripple Creek’’, somewhere North on the island of Chernarus, might just be the least communist place in all of Eastern Europe. It was liberated by a bunch of American hillbilly, inbred, cannibal retards who believe that communism is basically the same as anti-Christian comments. It might not be that big, but it sure is nice. It’s got mighty big, green trees and a well filled with water. It even has sheds and outhouses to keep all them delicious, crippled slaves in to fatten them up for a big ‘n proper Tuttle family dinner, as well as a greenhouse to grow some veggies because.. we need salads with all the communist meat. Category:Cannibal settlements Category:Inactive settlements